You Said You'd Never Leave Me
by Faulted Stars
Summary: Takeshi promised he'd never leave, but when he loses the fight against lung cancer, Hayato makes sure Takeshi never leaves him again.


"You said you'd never leave me." Hayato mumbled, leaning back in his chair in the emergency room, where he's been for the past couple of hours. He stared, lost, at the door in which his lover had been taken through.

"Jyuudaime! How is he?" Hayato shot out of his seat when his boss walked out.

"He's alive," Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair, "They're going to take him into surgery when he's stable enough."

"Do they know what's wrong with him?" Hayato said, afraid. He was afraid it was all his fault, afraid since Takeshi collapsed in the middle of the Guardian's Conference, afraid since Shamel took one look at Takeshi, met Hayato's eyes and gave him a look of disappointment.

"Lung Cancer" Tsuna said quietly before leaving to inform the rest of the family about Yamamoto's condition.

Hayato fell back into the chair and felt his fingers instinctively wrap around his cigarettes. They were the problem. Those cancer sticks were the reason his Takeshi was being taken away from him. So why can't he stop? Hayato hated the fact that he can't quit, that he was too weak to quit, and now Takeshi had to pay the price. The bitter thought caused him to chuck to problem across the room, vowing to stop the disgusting habit.

"You said you'd never leave me." He said, staring down at the swordsmen.

"Hayato?" Takeshi croaked eyes half-lidded and voice muffled by the oxygen mask. He lifted his hand in his direction.

Hayato all but dove into the seat next to the bed and wrapped his pale hands around the cold, tan one.

"Stupid Baseball Idiot. Who told you to scare me like that?" he cursed when tears started to form in his eyes.

"Sorry." the former baseball player whispered, shifting so he can wipe the tears from his lover's eyes. "Did I make you worry?"

"'Course not. But Jyuudaime would be sad if his rain guardian died." he snorted, but leaned into the touch anyway.

Yamamoto couldn't help but give a sad smile. Three years as a couple, and even longer as friends; and Hayato still uses Tsuna as an excuse. But he pulled Hayato down for a kiss anyway.

"You said you'd never leave me." Gokudera Hayato whispered these words a few years later as Yamamoto, his now husband experienced a relapse and had to be wheeled into the emergency room. He joined the crowd of loved ones waiting, just waiting, because there's nothing he or anyone else sitting her can do except wait and hope that everything is going to be okay.

"Hayato" emerald eyes shot up at Shamel, eyes full of hope, hope, which was crushed along with his heart as the doctor gave a small shake of his head. He had just gotten Tsuna back, and now Takeshi's gone.

"You said you'd never leave me." Hayato screamed these words at the corpse of his husband, his best friend, his lover, his rain. He aimed a clumsy punch at the body before breaking down over the rain's still chest. Not caring if the rest of his familia sees him.

He didn't notice when Bianchi ushered the girls out of the room, tears streaming down each face. He didn't notice when Mukuro and Hibari stalked out of the room, both looking a bit gloomier. He didn't notice when Tsuna had a crying Ryohei take the bawling Lambo out. He didn't notice when Tsuna himself pat his shoulder comfortingly, tears streaking his own face, before walking out the door. What he did notice, what he was painfully aware of, was the lack of breathing coming from his Takeshi, the lack of a heart beat from his Takeshi, the warmth missing from the smile that graced his lips, even in death.

"You said you'd never leave me." Hayato accused, as he stared down at the grave of his love. It's been a month after the funeral and the Vongola was learning to function without its rain guardian. Hayato reverted back to his old smoking habits now that he didn't have to worry about Takeshi's health.

"Reborn's trying to get Jyuudaime to replace you. 'Course Jyuudaime's against it, and it's hard to find someone who can take all of us, but you can't be missing a guardian." he took a puff from his cigarettes, "Hibari and Mukuro broke the west wing of the mansion while fighting again, and I-pin and Lambo got together, so you win the bet. Kyoko found out she was pregnant. We'll be having our Undecimo running around here in no time." he watched the smoke form rings in the air and smiled bitterly at the stone. "I miss you idiot, I miss you so much it hurts."

"You said you'd never leave me." Hayato hissed, glaring at the forming rain clouds.

Tsuna had asked the silverette to deliver mission files to Mukuro and Hibari for they were the strongest of the guardians. Not only did he conveniently forget to deliver the files, he took the mission himself, knowing full well that he would die trying to complete it. Now that he was on the verge of death, the storm wondered if his boss did this on purpose. Had the sky given him the files as a test to see if he'll choose to live and move on or to die and be with his rain? If so, Tsuna has been spending too much time with Reborn.

The rain started pouring and Hayato laughed as his vision blurred, his heart stopped, and he breathed his last breath.

"You said you'd never leave me, but you did. So I'm coming after you to make sure you never will again."

* * *

AN: Help the fight against cancer! Donate to raise funds to beat cancer! http : / / main. acsevents. org /goto /faultedstars


End file.
